Familiar
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: It's Cedric's birthday, and while he's grateful for the well wishes and gifts, he receives one emotional surprise that he never could have seen coming.


Familiar

Summary: It's Cedric's birthday, and while he's grateful for the well wishes and gifts, he receives one emotional surprise that he never could have seen coming.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nana and Tanya both belong to MarionetteJ2X!

A/N: I know a lot of people subscribe to the idea that Cedric's birthday is actually on New Year. I can totally get behind that. I never specifically say what DAY his birthday is on—just that it's in January and toward the beginning of the year. That gives me some room to work with. 😉 Hope you enjoy, and I hope you're ready for loads of fluff. It's going to hit you like a cotton ball and marshmallow attack. Haha!

*Story*

It was yet another cold January day, with a blizzard having swooped in from nowhere, thereby entrapping everyone in the castle for now. Even a majority of the villagers who were not away on holiday had been brought into the castle for safekeeping for now.

Thankfully, there were plenty of rooms for the visiting families, and the chefs were on top of their craft with making extra food to feed everyone. And with all the extra people in the castle, it was easy to overlook a few things, including a certain birthday…

But that thankfully didn't happen. Cedric had enjoyed his birthday more this year than he remembered enjoying one in the past. Granted, Sofia had always managed to make his big day special, but the fact that the royal family and even some of the visiting villagers as well as the workers had helped him celebrate went far beyond his expectations. He'd gotten cake, well wishes, and numerous gifts (both magical and not).

It was a perfect albeit blizzard-ridden day. He couldn't fathom anything else surpassing that.

"I was unable to give you my gift earlier," Tanya told her guardian later that evening as she passed him an envelope. She sighed as Cedric gingerly accepted the offering, holding it in his hands. "I am not good at these things. Birthdays are so strange to me. It is probably because I was not 'born.' But…" She smiled softly as he watched her. "I did want to get you something. I am sorry it is not fancy or grand like many other gifts have been."

Sofia, holding a sleepy Nana close to her, smiled as she gently ruffled Tanya's hair, causing the younger girl to laugh. "It's the thought that counts, Tanya. You'll come to find that Cedric cares more about the idea and heart put into things than the actual gift." She gently nudged her partner, causing him to chuckle. "He's just a softy at heart. Always has been."

"I blame her," he joked, nodding toward Sofia. "I used to be cold and calculating, and then this _princess_ just comes along and ruins my image."

The princess laughed. "Oh, please. If anything, I made your image _better_. I seem to recall you _begging _me to make you a better person—"

"I wouldn't say 'beg.'"

"It was kind of a silly request anyway." She winked at him as he blinked at her. "Hard to improve on perfection."

Cedric blushed modestly. "Oh, Sofia…" He cleared his throat as he noticed the younger girls staring at both him and Sofia. "Er, anyway…! Heh…" He sat down on his rolling stool and crossed his legs at his ankles. "Now, Tanya, my dear… Every time someone's handed me a letter to read, it's usually quite emotional." He smiled toward the white-haired girl, who simply shrugged. "Dare I venture to assume that this will be much the same?"

"I suppose the only way to know is to open it." She folded her arms and turned her head. "I apologize if it _is not_ sentimental. I am still learning how to be more emotional and open. It is not easy."

"You don't have to be anything other than Tanya," Sofia informed her charge. "That's really the best gift you could give anyone."

Tanya smiled shyly as she nodded. "Thank you…"

Cedric slowly unsheathed the letter from its envelope and unfolded it, using his fingers to iron through the creases. "Now, then… What do we have here?"

_Cedric,_

_I do apologize if I am not graceful with words. I have always been a bit blunt and to-the-point rather than thoughtful and considerate._

_But that caused me to think a bit more about __**words**__. Words are tricky things, you know. They can mean the difference between positive and negative connotations. They can distinguish between friendship and love. They can change a scenario in such a short amount of time._

_The longer one says a word, the stranger it sounds on the tongue and to the ear. I myself have had difficulty understanding the meaning of certain words. Perhaps that is because I do not have a foundation for them._

_However, I have watched, listened, and learned new things in the last several months of being here with you and the princess. I have learned what having a family is truly like. I have learned what it is to have a childhood, despite my more mature beginnings. You and the princess have treated me like a daughter—a word that I certainly found foreign in the beginning. And being around little Nana, I have come to realize that, to me, she feels like a sister._

_Therefore, certain words have come to my mind each time I am with you three: family, love, comfort, home… Things I never imagined I would be able to possess, especially being from the Never Realm. But… You gave me a second chance. I now have the best of both worlds, and it is because of you that I can say this._

_I can also finally say that I do not mind expressing my gratitude in a different way. However, if you are uncomfortable with it, I will not pursue this new title._

_Either way, I hope you have a wonderful birthday. It is the least you deserve for all the good things you have done and continue doing for me and for Nana._

_Sincerely,_

_Tanya_

Cedric looked up from the letter with a perplexed expression covering his features. "Tanya… What do you mean by if I'm uncomfortable with your…gratitude? I don't understand."

Tanya sighed and played with some of her hair while the other three watched her. "You have been like a father to me since I have gotten here. You have taken me in, taught me new ways of magic, and cared for me, even though you did not have to." She watched him patiently, seeing his brown eyes focused on her. "I am not an easy person to love. I have many trials I have faced and hardships that have, in turn, hardened whatever heart I may have. Yet you and the princess did just that: you loved me like your own and treated me far better than I ever deserved."

Sofia's breath caught in her throat as she listened to Tanya. Had she really felt like this the whole time?

"Being with both of you makes me feel safe and secure… It is a familiar feeling that I only felt with Victor, but it is also very different… It is warm, honest, pure, and unconditional. So…" She finally allowed a small smile to grace her lips. "I can only thank you for treating me so well, with selfless regard." She walked over to Cedric and took his hands, looking directly into his eyes. "And I love you… Papa…"

Cedric was speechless, stunned, and elated all at once. Here, this girl, who had such dark and desolate beginnings, regarded him as… "P-Papa…?"

Tanya frowned in concern. "If…it is too much—" She gasped as she felt herself pulled into a warm hug. She returned the hug with a contented smile.

"It is certainly _not_ too much, my darling," Cedric whispered, a few joyful tears trailing down his face. "Unexpected, but oh-so-welcome…"

Sofia wiped away a tear of her own and laughed softly as Nana reached up and patted her face. She kissed the girl's forehead before nuzzling her nose, causing her to giggle.

Tanya smiled as Cedric released her, and she turned to the princess next. "And if you do not mind, given that you are my other guardian… You have been a wonderful mother figure for me, showing me what it is like to care for others and treat them with love and respect. You were gentle and patient with me, even though I was not always the easiest person to get along with. You even allowed me to use your body to accomplish my goals; if that is not an act of selfless love, I do not know what is. And if you are all right with it, I would like to express my gratitude to _you_ as well… Mama."

Cedric swiftly stood and gathered Nana into his arms just as Sofia knelt down and pulled Tanya into a hug. He smiled as he watched the girls embracing, Tanya gently running her hand through Sofia's hair as she cried happily. He exchanged glances with Nana, who grinned. "This is a good day…"

Nana nodded happily as she watched Sofia release Tanya with a watery laugh before picking her up and spinning her around once. The pink-haired girl beamed and waved her arms.

Sofia laughed as Tanya hugged her again. "Oh, Tanya, that's the best non-birthday gift I could have gotten." She smiled warmly toward Cedric, who appeared rather pleased. "I guess it's official now, huh?"

The sorcerer chuckled. "My dear Sofia, it's _been_ official… We just have new titles now."

"_Deserved_ titles," Tanya corrected. "Especially after all that you have done for me and…my little sister."

Nana grinned excitedly as Cedric allowed her to dive into the white-haired girl's arms, hugging her as tightly as her little arms would allow.

"Of all the titles we could have earned and out of all the ones we both already have," Cedric began as Sofia walked over and hugged him, and he returned the hug just the same, "I think these…are my favorites."

Tanya giggled as she hugged her little sister closer. "Glad to hear it… Papa."

The end


End file.
